Love Comes Around
by Schuneko
Summary: Katie moved on, FDR had Lauren, but who did Tuck have? Cadence was a single mom with a daughter who has Cerebral Palsy and just moved to L.A. When the bullying starts its Joe to the rescue, but is it really Tuck and Cadence that need saving? Fun lighthearted RomCom no real drama here. Rated M for light swearing and eventual citrus flavor. Tuck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know why I do this to myself, but I had this idea and it wouldn't go away...**

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: Mention of abuse and rape**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**New Beginnings**

"Mr. and Mrs. Sharp?" A well-dressed black haired female doctor addressed them. Cadence clasped Edwin's hand as they stood from their seats in the waiting room. "High I'm Dr. Wellbrook", she smiled showing off flawless teeth as she shook Edwin's hand. He returned the smile with one of his own, his eyes gleaming like he could already imagine she was naked under her lab coat. The good Dr. led them to her office and closed the door.

"Our daughter has what?" Edwin asked, his voice rising in volume.

"Cerebral Palsy Mr. Sharp." Dr. Wellbrook answered calmly. "I have some pamphlets I can give you, numbers for support groups."

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

The Dr.'s voice repeated over and over in her head as they drove back. Cerebral Palsy, she had some google searching to do. "Edwin? You're so quiet", Cadence murmured, he didn't respond. She bit her lip, tried again and he snapped, but she was used to his anger these days. The bruising was fading, he'd promised never again, but Hannah had spilled on the new rug and never only lasted till then. Could it be rape if you were husband and wife? It surely didn't feel like love anymore.

Their house was beautiful, a supposed testament of his care for his family. She kept it spotless or she faced his fury. They had been happy once. When she was pregnant he treated her like a queen. Then her little angel started showing signs of what they now knew she had. The silver cloud she'd been living on turned to ash and dropped her to the concrete. She kept a clean house; she was no slouch, but the moment he found a few toys laying unkempt on the floor in Hannah's play room he exploded. He'd never been so rough before and she quickly realized it wasn't just a fun way to spice up their sex life.

She knew she had to leave him, she knew he was cheating on her. He never hurt Hannah at least there was that, but he wasn't the father she deserved either. Catching him with his head between his assistants legs some months later was finally enough for her to do it. Thank god her father was a big time lawyer who never liked his son-in-law. Thank god Edwin was cock sure and just plain stupid enough to sign the prenup as outrageous as it was. He was so sure he'd keep his woman no matter what… yeah about that…

(…2 years later…)

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Come on spudley lets go." Tuck yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Joe called down that he was almost ready and the brit sighed. He hated these days, days when Greg 'the wonderful' would pick Joe up. It was just like Katie to flaunt her knew relationship in his face. He heaved another sigh and went out as far as he had to too give Greg the universal sign for just a minute. Joe came scrambling down the stairs not a moment later.

"Daaad." The young boy grimaced as his father wrapped him in a good bye hug.

"What I'm not allowed to give my son a cuddle?"

"Do you have to say it like that? It sounds so girly." Joe complained and Tuck laughed, giving his son another squeeze.

"Be good for yer mum yeah?" Tuck said as he saw Joe out the door. He gave a halfhearted wave as Greg smiled and drove off. Tuck pulled out his cell phone and dialed his partner, he needed a drink. He met FDR at the pub they always went to and it took him a minute to realize his friend was talking.

"Earth to Tuck, you with us buddy?" FDR laughed and the brit blinked.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah mate go ahead and break", Tuck answered as his partner laughed. "What? Did I miss something?"

"I was asking what had you so unfocused…oh Mr. wonderful picked Joe up didn't he?" FDR asked though he was quite sure he knew the answer.

Tuck took a long pull from his beer and simply nodded. He supposed it wasn't fair, so he and Katie didn't work; he still wanted her to be happy right? Joe was the best, most important thing to him and Katie was his mother, that afforded her some of his care didn't it? "Is it wrong that the bloke's so nice it makes me mad?" The brit sighed.

"No I'd say it makes you human, try online dating again?"

"No mate, not after this you know…?"

FDR held up his hands then, "How about that new intern? Hot right?"

"Mate she's barely legal and practically throws herself at me, its…off-putting"

"Ok hot MILF's?"

"Hot what?"

"Never mind…I'll break"

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

Cadence pulled up to their new home with a shaky smile. She didn't like moving Hannah around so much, but this was just too good to pass up. A two story brick Studio/store front, close to The Village and local shopping districts in L.A. what more could she ask for? Top it all off the school system was amazing, had every special ed. Kind of help she could ever need. She had spoken to Hannah's teacher yesterday. Mrs. Adelai had assured her that she had taught kids with Cerebral Palsy in the past and would be delighted to have Hannah join the class at the start of the next grading period. The older women then offered to have Cadence observe a typical school day if she so wished. Yes, she had a good feeling about this new move.

"Mo-m are…we there?"

"Yes baby girl we're home", Cadence smiled, grasping her daughters hand as the movers arrived. She watched as Hannah grabbed her crutches and jumped out of the Kia to watch as their life was carried into somewhere she hoped they'd stay forever…she was sort of right.

"Mom…take a…break", Hannah pleaded five hours into unpacking.

"I can't find the picture."

"Oh…mom, just take a…break, please?" Hannah groused and Cadence sat up with a sigh.

"Alright baby girl enough unpacking."

"Yay…lets watch…a movie."

"Ok what one? Tangled right?" Cadence laughed as Hannah nodded quite enthusiastically. After grabbing snacks and drinks they settled in for a good time. Her daughter squeezed to her side as they watched and Cadence planted a kiss on the light brown haired girls head. Tonight was perfect, tonight was a new beginning for them. She could take anything as long as she had her little angel by her side. What would tomorrow bring rain? Sun? Love?

To be continued…..

….

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Should I continue this? Tell me what you think. Love Y'alls **


	2. And Then We Meet

**2nd chapter wee**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing and some description of bullying**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

"Lauren come on I'm hunggryyyy", Trish wined, but her friend would not be swayed.

"Oh come on, buck up just one more, we need to find a photographer."

"Hold up chic what's this 'we' crap? No 'you' 'you' need to find one, what the H? I thought you had one?"

"Ugh I did, but he was an over charging sleaze and FDR made me promise to find…oh this is new…*Cadence of Dreams*…I like it lets go in?"

"Ok, but you're buyin lunch missy", Trish huffed as they walked through the door and a little bell jingled announcing their presence.

"Hello?" Lauren called as her eyes traveled the shop decorated in light, muted blues and purples. Giant, regular, and small black and white pictures in elegant frames adorned the walls. The blonde was instantly excited, the sign outside said the photographer in residence did weddings among other events and regular family photos as well.

"Can I…help you?" The voice was obviously female and young. The ladies chuckled when a kitten popped its head over the counter and was made to look around in wonder. Then Hanna stood and smiled at their laughter. "Welcome I'm…Hannah…Mom is in…dark room…please…come, stay Fuzzums." She took her crutches and led her guests to a seating area with albums of Cadence's work to look at. Then she pressed a button that would alert her mother to the potential customers. "Would you…like drinks?"

"Water if you have it sweetie. Will your mom be long?" Lauren smiled as they took their seats and Hannah shook her head.

"Just needs…to wash hands…the chemicals." The girl smiled back as she made the geasture for 'icky hands'. "Please…look at…her work…I'll get water…Kay?" Hannah chirped.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Cadence McCall at your service," She stated warmly shaking their hands. "how can I…sorry. Hannah baby let me get that!" Cadence offered as she saw her daughter struggle with two cold 'pods' of ice water.

"Your daughter is so sweet", Lauren cooed, smiling at the girl as her mom helped with the drinks.

"My angel, she likes to be my assistant." Cadence smiled. "So how can I help today ladies?"

"Well I'm getting married in September and the last photographer was let's say less than what we expected."

"First off congratulations, second I'm sorry to hear, but can I say bad for him good for me"

Lauren and Trish both laughed, "I like her." The older woman chuckled.

"I just love your work, these wedding photos are fun, different, but their so pretty." Lauren gushed and added, "what kind of packages do you offer?"

**~LCA~**

"Baby girl your mom has her first job!"

"Go mom!…she was…nice"

"Very nice…so school tomorrow you ready?"

"Aww do I…have to?"

"Yes you have to Mrs. Adelai sounds wonderful."

"But I…don't know anyone."

"Just be your charming beautiful self and anyone gives you trouble I'll kick their punk 4th grade ass!"

"Mo-om!"

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Hey spudley give us a cuddle"

"Daad seriously", Joe complained even as he gave his dad a hug.

"So Joe…how was school today?" Tuck asked brightly as they dug into their meal a couple hours later. His sun looked up with spaghetti hanging from his mouth and shrugged. "Nothing new?" He prodded further and Joe paused.

"Well we did get a new student so Mrs. Adelai let us play a lot of 'get to know you' type games so that was fun."

"Better than letters and maths right?" Tuck chuckled and he was graced with a smile and nod from his son. "The new kid cool?"

"She's alright I guess." Joe replied and Tuck gave an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows. "Eww daad gross."

"Cooties right, yeah."

"Plus she's kinda weird looks like she should be like a 6th grader and she talks funny."

"Now Joe that's not nice to say…. the other kids saying that too?" Tuck asked seriously, he wasn't mad at his son, but he wasn't about to raise a bully either.

Joe got quiet and nodded, looking down at his meal. "I'm sorry are you mad?"

"No spudley I'm not mad, you know she probably needs a friend. Could you do that? Look out for her, be like your dad"

Joe perked up, "like a secret agent?" Tuck nodded and Joe beamed around his spaghetti. "I can do that, it's my mission right?"

The brit chuckled, "yep spud it's your mission." They finished the rest of the meal on lighter topics. Tuck tried not to sour too much when 'Mr. wonderful' was mentioned. He hoped it wouldn't be 'that guy' picking his son up later that week.

**~LCA~**

The next few days Joe started his 'mission' it was hard at first, I mean come on he was 9 and girls were gross. Still his dad was counting on him and he knew he wouldn't want to be treated this way. It started subtly; first they would just laugh when she walked by, so he started saying, 'hi' to her in the hall. Then they'd make comments when she read in class, he gave her his extra Snack Pack to cheer her up.

Mrs. Adelai was still sharp and she didn't miss Joe's kind behavior subtle as it was. She had called the boy's parents inviting them in for a quick 'meeting', mostly to thank them, but also to ask if it would be alright to pair them up when she announced the class project. Katie couldn't make it and so it fell to Tuck to meet with her. "Mrs. Adalai…has Joe…has he done something wrong?" Tuck asked as she showed him into her office.

"Oh no Mr. Hansen not at all, quite on the contrary." The older woman assured with a smile. He asked why he was here and she explained her appreciation for his son's behavior. She noticed his muted 'fist pump' and chuckled. "Hannah has Cerebral Palsy…" She sighed shook her head and added, "sweet, sweet girl, but kids fear what is different and they answer that fear with cruelty."

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

Joe heard the crying before he saw her, "Hannah?"

The crying turned to sniffs and she looked up as she scrubbed her eyes. "Oh…h-hi…J-Joe." Hannah squeaked out. The crying making her talking even worse than it usually was. He was quicker than she expected and he slung his arm around her shoulders. Her eyes widened at the contact it felt foreign friendly gestures from another kid were alien to her.

"Buck up mate stiff upper lip and all that rot."

Hannah couldn't help, but giggle and he brought his arm back. "W-what does…th-that mean?"

He shrugged, "not sure really, but I heard my dad say it. So what's wrong?" She didn't try to talk for fear she'd start crying. He followed the direction of her finger and saw her crutches resting on the big kids Monkey bars. "Hold on my dad can help." Joe was gone before she could reply leaving her staring after him.

**~LCA~**

"Dad…DAD! You've gotta help…DAD!"

"Whoa slow down spudley, calm down", Tuck reasoned dropping to Joe's eye level."What's wrong?" He listened while Joe explained as calmly as he could. "Ok spud let's go help"

Hanna looked up from her wing tips as Joe came back with Tuck, his dad. She blushed scarlet and ducked her eyes as the brit smiled and offered hellos. "H-hi", she squeaked in reply and Joe tugged on his dad's jacket, pointing to the crutches.

It wasn't hard for him to reach them and bring them down. "Here you go darling." Tuck offered as he held them out to her. She took the crutches with a small smile. "Where are your parents luv?"

"Just…mom…running late." Hannah admitted shyly.

"Well no worries luv we can wait."

"Don't…have to…I can take…care of myself."

"I'm sure you can darling, but we don't mind, do we Joe?" Tuck asked and Joe shook his head and hopped into the swing on the opposite side.

This was all completely new for Hannah, but she liked the feeling. Her dad had been so cold had hurt her mom. "Ok…you seem…nice enough." Hannah shrugged and Tuck chuckled. What happened next she wasn't expecting. Her swing pulled back and all at once she was flying.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

Cadence came rushing up to the playground and what she saw made her heart stall. Hannah was laughing, she was smiling, and she looked happy for the first time in days. The boy must be the classmate they'd talked about and the one pushing the swings must be the boy's, father. She felt her throat go dry, he was good looking. Scratch that he was 'dead sexy'. She forced herself to calm down when she heard Hannah call for her.

"Mo-om!" the little girl called followed by a great peal of laughter. "This is…fun."

"Looks like", Cadence replied with a smile as she stepped up to the group.

"You are…late!" Hannah accused with a giggle. "I know…I know…traffic."

Cadence shrugged sheepishly, "Oh I know the drive here is ghastly." Tuck offered without thinking and the brunette startled. "Bloody hell where are my manners, Tuck Hansen", the brit offered, holding out his hand.

"Cadence McCall", she replied as she shook his hand.

To Be Continued...

...

**Please Please Please Review Review Review. Also if there is anything you would like to see let me know! **

**Love Y'alls**


	3. AN

**You all know how much I hate A/N's with no chapters...**

**I feel like such a dork, I got Hannah's condition wrong. I'm pretty sure I changed what I needed to and I apologize if there was ever any confusion... Second much love for the reviews, favorites, and follows seeing them makes my day and I hope to have the next chapter out soon, remember anything you want to see don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Love Y'alls **

**Schuneko**


	4. Best Mates, Divas, Plans, And Pizza

**Third chapter woot**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing, bullying**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

"You seem to be in a better mood." FDR observed over his beer as Tuck took his shot.

"Do I now?"

"Yep, what's her name?"

Tuck nearly choked on his beer, "wha-what?" He spluttered and tried to look offended. FDR wasn't buying it and needled him until he gave in. "Alright alright jeez nosy wanker, her name is Cadence."

"Cadence…where have I… Oh that's crazy!"

"What is mate?"

"McCall right? Cadence McCall?" FDR clapped his hands as Tuck nodded. "Dude she's our new wedding photographer!"

"You…you're serious mate?" Tuck gaped as FDR laughed and nodded.

"How did you meet her? Lauren said she had a daughter oh perfect…to perfect."

"I hesitate to ask…"

"Hot MILF!"

"Jeez Franklin, sometimes I still can't believe she's marrying you."

"So…so how'd you meet her? She's smoking hot right?"

"She is quite lovely."

"Come on man you gotta give me more than that."

"Is that all you think about mate? Bloody hell fine, she had a nice figure, a great arse, brilliant smile….and what I care about, she loves her daughter."

**~LCA~**

"Don't tell your mum ok Spud?" Tuck pleaded as he pulled up to the local pizza joint. Katie had been on a health food kick lately. It wasn't that he didn't agree with their son eating healthy, but he deserved a treat every now and then. He was proud of his son for being Hannah's friend and if any kid deserved to have someone look out for them it was her.

"Pizza!? Alright dad!"

"You've earned it Spudley", Tuck replied, ruffling his son's hair. He led Joe into the restaurant and they were quickly seated. "I'm really proud of you Spud."

"Thanks dad, so Hannah's mom seems cool." Joe mused then added "think she'd let Hannah hang out sometime?"

"You really like this girl huh."

"Not like that dad, remember…"

"Right… cooties eww." Tuck replied with a chuckle and Joe nodded as he took a bite of the pizza slice from the whole one they'd gotten to share.

"She's cool, like just a friend or a big sister." Joe mused and Tuck almost choked on his drink. Sometimes his son seemed older than 9, grasping concepts that often seemed far fetched for the reasoning skills of a 4th grader. "That'd be cool if you got together with her mom." He mumbled offhandedly.

"You think so huh?" Tuck replied, trying not to 'loose his cool' and choke on his drink again. So now it wasn't just FDR, even his own son was trying to play matchmaker.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

Paxton was Cadence's best friend; he was a fun loving, trash talking diva with a boyfriend who went by Francesca, his real name, Frank. "Oh honey child just look at you." Paxton exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

"Am I a…diva now?" Hannah giggled as she paraded around in Paxton's feather boa and Francesca's latest make up.

"Isn't she just gorgeous", Francesca purred, "Show us that model strut baby doll." They were laying it on thick, but it was worth it when Hannah beamed and took a lap around the room.

"You two are just too much", Cadence laughed over her mug of tea.

"So tell tell tell about this new man of yours."

"Good lord Pax I met him once!"

"She…likes him…I can…tell." Hannah snickered and Cadence blushed.

"Not helping…" Cadence sighed, Hannah just grinned.

"What! 'You' like someone…Oooh giirrrl now we have to know." Francesca goaded as he helped Hanna take off the makeup to try a new 'look'.

"He's Hannah's classmate's dad…" She sighed and added, "And he's hot as-"

"H. E. double…hockey stick?" Hannah offered brightly. "Come on…mom…it's true."

"Well we will just have to meet this dream boat and his wonderful son, who has been so nice to our little lamb." Paxton praised and Hannah scoffed.

"Pax-ton I'm… almost 12… you know."

"And you've aged so well baby doll you must tell me your secret." Francesca cooed as he dusted rouge over Hannah's cheekbones. The little girl giggled then turned to see herself in the mirror. "Hmm it needs something, but what?"

"Try this." Cadence offered, getting up and placing the modest Tiara Francesca had one in some drag queen contest on her daughters head. "Smile baby girl." She laughed, grabbing the camera she always had with her from the side table.

"Work it girl work it," Paxton cheered as Hannah struck poses, both simple and exaggerated. "So when will you see handsome again?"

"I don't even know…."

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Hey Hannah, here it's alright let me help." Joe offered, kneeling down to begin picking up the papers some 7th grade jerk had knocked out of her hand when he purposely 'bumped' into her in the hall.

"Tha-anks J-Joe."

"Some people are just born bullies."

"W-why are you…so nice…to me?"

"Why not, you didn't do anything wrong mate." Joe answered as he finished stacking the papers.

Hannah didn't have an answer, she knew she didn't like Joe 'like that', but he was a pretty cool kid. Besides who was a 9yr old compared to Austin Mahone or the guys from One Direction? Suddenly she had an idea, "Hey Joe…does your dad…like my mom?"

**~LCA~**

Mrs. Adelai had given them their assignments for the class project. Joe had been paired with Hannah, but everyone knew they were friends by now. The project was to show things they loved in an interesting way and Hannah had the great idea to have her mom help. She also started working with Joe on a way to get their parents together.

"So these are the days he picks me up."

"Mom is…almost always late."

"Perfect…" Joe replied. He'd heard his dad talking with Uncle Frank. He knew his dad liked Hannah's mom. Part of him was sad that his parents hadn't stayed together, but if his mom found someone she was happy with then his dad should too right?

To be continued….

**...**

**Thanks all for your continued support of this story and my writing. :)**

**I hope to get longer chapters out now that we're getting to the real heart of this story :) :)**

**Please keep up the Reviewing! Loves to hear from you I do!**

**Totes HEART Y'alls **


	5. Find Me A Find, Catch Me A Catch

**Next installment. Thanks all I love that you love this story. :)**

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: possibly swearing, Bullying: its bad and this was hard to write because I've been in Hannah's shoes... *sigh* but don't let that get you down the little punk gets his!**

**So ENJOY!**

**...**

Tuck wasn't a stupid man, far from it. So when Joe told him to get to school a little earlier he knew immediately there was an ulterior motive. Hannah was a sweet, lovely girl and apparently a devious mastermind who had a hand in or was even the architect of this scheme of theirs. The brit chuckled to himself and hummed a little at the thought of seeing Cadence again. How had two kids read their parents so easily?

"If you won't do it I will!"

"Frank, mate I am not running a back ground check on her."

"Well she's our wedding photographer and the last one was a sleazy con so I checked." FDR replied with a smirk. His face suddenly sobered, "No priors maybe a few traffic tickets, but…"

"What mate? Tell me…"

"There was this", FDR sighed and dropped the folder on Tuck's desk.

Tuck pushed his key board aside to get what his friend had left. He was afraid he was going to be sick. Inside was a hospitals obligatory report of abuse. He knew he was seeing Cadence, he recognized the tattoo on her broken wrist. She was blonde, her eye nearly shut, a hand imprinted on her delicate throat. Next was a written documentation of the abuse you couldn't see. He looked at the date, stared at it. *March 17, 2007 report taken, no charges filed* that only meant one thing, her ex-husband.

"I know…I don't even know her and I want to maim that sorry excuse for a human." FDR sighed and Tuck just nodded albeit numbly. "Looks like she's done pretty well for herself though, you said she looked happy, loved her kid…" The agent breezed by and grabbed the file, stapled it shut and threw it in his trash bin. "Let's not focus on that, you said you were seeing her again right?"

"Thanks to Joe, I'm pretty sure I will be."

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

She saw no use in crying, but she'd start just to trick the bullies into leaving her alone. They were mean little snots with no parents bold enough to spank them. She had friends, family a good life, what was there to be sad about? Face planting in a crowded hallway, there was that. She was quite sure Cassius Bryon was the sum of all evil in this school and now she was positive. Hannah had tried to keep her head down, do her best to 'hobble' right by. It was no good.

"Hey cripple", He jeered, she kept going, praying today of all days he'd leave it at words. She should have known. "Retard, yeah I'm talking to you stupid."

She turned with a sigh and something snapped. No longer caring if it was stupid to play his little game she replied. "It's Hannah…and I may be… a cripple, but at least…I'm not an…ugly toad…who's been…held back twice!"

He clenched his fists, recovered and sneered. "Where's your bodyguard cripple?" Cassius joked and she wilted a little under his menacing stare.

**~LCA~**

Tuck reached the school in time to see Hannah try to pull herself from the floor as the rest of the kids fled the hall. He rushed up the steps just as Cassius was trying to hide Hannah's crutches out of reach. The kid let out a little squeak as the brit grabbed his collar and yanked, lifting him off his feet so he was eye level. The boy struggled a little till Tuck growled and shook him. "I have had my share of dealings with spoiled little prats like you, I didn't care for them and I certainly don't care for you."

"D-don't hu-hurt m-me." Cassius pleaded.

"What should I do with you then?"

"Let me go?" Cassius tried with as Tuck called it, a cheeky grin.

"Sorry mate, nice try." Tuck scoffed and 'carried' Cassius over to where Hannah sat against the lockers sniffling against the tears that fought to fall. "Apologize", the brit commanded.

"W-what? No way!" Cassius shook violently, but Tuck kept his grip.

"Apologize now or I pants you and shove you outside with all your mates"

"Y-you wouldn't…" The boy whined and all he needed to do was see Tuck's expression before he was spilling apologies like a fountain.

Hannah smiled a little despite her tears and Tuck winked. The brit set the boy down, but didn't release his grip on the kid's collar. Just then Mrs. Adelai came out of her room with Joe. She didn't even need to ask, one look at Joe helping bring the young girl her crutches and she knew. "I think we'll have a little visit with Mrs. Brower Mr. Bryon." The older woman stated with an eyebrow raise.

"Bu-but I'll be expelled."

"Well then you'll have some explaining to do to your parents won't you? Thank you Mr. Hansen I'll take this devil spawn from here." Mrs. Adelai sighed, grabbing Cassius's hand as Tuck let go.

The three watched as she almost dragged the boy away and they all had a laugh at the way he whined the whole way. Tuck turned to Hannah, "Alright then darling?"

"I-I th-think s-so." Hanna warbled, scrubbing at her eyes again.

"I don't see any cuts or scrapes." Joe offered with a comforting smile.

Hannah decided she liked this feeling. She decided her family should grow. She loved her mom, her grandparents and 'uncles' too. Surely there was room for a brother and father in her life. She followed the two out to the playground. If she knew anything about her mom this needed to go steady and it needed to feel real.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

Cadence knew there was something odd about Hannah not teasing her for running late. What could her daughter be up too? She had gotten some other small jobs since moving here and one had gone long. She wasn't upset, the Harris family had been wonderful, but sometimes a 3 month old just won't look at the camera. She sighed as she stopped to get a small treat for her daughter. It wasn't often she got cookies from the bakery even if they lived close. The brunette got enough to share considering what had happened last time and then she smiled. "Matchmaker matchmaker make me a match." Cadence chuckled.

Hannah was smiling and laughing by the time her mom showed up. The girl smirked when she noticed Tuck's eyes light up as the brunette approached. She and Joe did a knuckle touch and 'wiped the dirt off their shoulders'. The brit didn't notice. He was stuck on the sway of her hips in that skirt or the loose hairs hanging around her slender throat. Her subtle smile as she approached didn't hurt.

"You could have told me you wanted to hang out with your friend…Mr. Hansen I can't thank your son enough", Cadence sighed lightly.

"Tuck, luv please."

"Cadence then and may I say that accent is…wow?"

"Not to sound like a stuck up wanker, but I've been told", Tuck laughed and she flashed a bigger smile.

"Mo-om are those…cookies?" Hannah hated to break the moment, but she recognized the bag her mother was holding.

"What? Oh yes, um Tuck you and Joe are welcome to have one too a small token of thanks." Cadence offered sheepishly.

"Can we dad?" Joe pleaded.

"Yeah Spudley."

"Yay, thanks Hannah's mom." Joe cheered, picking out two chocolate chip and handing one to his dad.

"So Joe here tells me they have a class project together", Tuck stated slyly, secretly hoping to strengthen the connection and conversation between them.

**~LCA~**

Over the next two weeks it had become a routine that they met after school. So much so that Cadence became a regular at the bakery and Tuck at the local Starbucks. Tuck could tell by her relaxed nature as she sipped her iced Macchiato that he was going about this the right way. Even though he yearned to kiss the caramel from her lips he would take this slow. The brit smiled as she waved at his son while she walked up with the familiar bag in her hands. He pulled Hannah's swing back and the girl squealed. "Mr….Hansen!"

"She's a bit taken with you I think…her father was…" Cadence tapered off and turned away as Tuck sat next to her.

"She's a lovely lovely girl, with a great mum." Tuck replied brightly and she turned back to him.

"Tuck I need to be honest with you." Cadence stated suddenly.

"Ok go on then."

He was smiling as he said it and that made her chest feel a little lighter. "I…I really like this Tuck, I like you, your wonderful son, and I like how we…Hannah and I are around you…"

"Am I right that there's a 'but' coming darling?"

"My husband her father was abusive, he never hurt Hannah I can at least say that much…point is I've been hurt Tuck and I'm afraid. I'm not lying when I say I like you…I hope you like us…me too, but I just got my life back to where it's good…and I…"

"Luv I get it and trust me Joe likes you two as do I and I like 'you' a lot. I won't lie I'm wicked attracted to you, but if you need slow then we take it slow yeah?"

She rewarded him with a beautiful smile and scooted closer to him. Reaching out for his hand she giggled when he gasped it and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"They're coming to one of Joe's practices? That's great buddy." FDR cheered as they sat on Tuck's couch. They were having a 'guys' night with pizza beer and the latest Rambo movie.

"She's really worth it this one, I don't know mate. I just have this feeling."

FDR smiled, "Happy to hear, so this kid of yours is quite the matchmaker hmm?"

"Her daughter had a hand in it too, ironically so does their teacher."

"How's that?"

"Mrs. Adelai paired them together for their class project."

**~LCA~**

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I fail to see why you're so upset Katie luv."

"Oh don't luv me so now our son is a way for you to get a date? Its pathetic."

"She's his partner's bloody mother not my date."

"So she's the desperate one then, typical go in flaunting those baby blues and that accent who wouldn't be right?"

"Katie what is you're problem? You bloody well moved on with Greg, can't I be happy too?"

"So she is your date?"

"No for the last time, Joe invited Hannah and her Mother end of story yeah?"

**~LCA~**

Tuck drove home in a foul mood. So what if he thought of it like a date. They hadn't even kissed and he found himself craving her in more carnal ways already. He would respect her though, even if it took every inch of him to do it. Katie didn't even know about his dating war for Lauren. How the hell did she find out about this? He felt somewhat sick, the last real date he had had with Lauren, he essentially used his son. It wasn't even about the relationship he could gain at that point. When FDR had pulled the whole 'family' dinner some part of him had known it was over. He had a spark of hope when she had called, which he later found out was to let him know she had picked FDR. He had tried to restart things with Katie, but after a few months that fell apart and he hadn't dated since. Now he felt ready and maybe slow was what he needed too. If only the rest of him would listen.

To be continued…

**...**

**Thoughts? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I hope the bullying scene wasn't too much of an offput and I can say it get's a lot better, we won't be seeing Cassius much more if at all. I really do HEART you ALL! **


	6. Madame McFuzzums Cordially Invites You

**Next installment weee! **

**I can't thank you all enough for your continued support of this story. Your reviews, faves, and follows mean the world to me. :) **

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing? LOL**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Madame McFuzzums was probably one of the most understanding kittens in the feline species. Madame McFuzzums was overworked, had a birthday coming up, and needed a friend, enter Winston. The two kittens had three days of animosity, hissing and general avoidance now they were inseparable. The two came flying into Cadence's room hopped across her covered form and out into the hall. Their nails clacked along the hardwood as one spotted their little toy mouse and skidded around it. "Hannah tell your cats to…" Cadence trailed off and fell back to sleep.

"Come on Madame…Win, Mommy needs…beauty sleep for…seeing our new…dad." Hannah whispered with a grin and the kittens cocked their heads as the girl lured them to her room with a feather toy. She had to admit she was a little more excited for her mom than herself. Her real daddy was so mean and Mr. Hansen was nice, huggable. He would be sweet to her mom she knew it and if anyone deserved to be treated well it was her mom.

~LCA~

"Ok Pax Paaaax help what do I wear?" Cadence warbled as Francesca set up his make up on her vanity.

"Honey, honey relax we have hours to figure this out." Paxton replied calmly.

"I want to look attractive."

"But not desperate or like a tramp right."

"I want to look like a mom, like I belong, but…"

"Soccer mom, mom jeans? Eww no." Francesca interjected.

This wasn't the first time they had gone to Joe's matches, but it was the first time Tuck had invited them. She wanted to invite him to Hannah's birthday zoo visit and she knew it was going to feel like asking him on a date. With a last look in the mirror she headed out the door.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

Tuck didn't think he'd ever wanted to punch someone as bad as he did now. First off Greg had shown up, without Katie. Second Greg just 'had' to bring his best bud Brad. Of course his name was Brad. He had to admit the sleaze had good looks, boyish features, bright eyes, and a perfect smile. The wanker's treatment of women made pre-Lauren FDR look like an upstanding gentleman. Every other women he saw, it was cat calls and flirty smiles. Then there were the stories of his conquests. Miss January, Miss February, Miss March…the brit got the picture, but this guy just went on and on. Betting whose panties he could get in and who needed a good lay.

She saw Tuck and waved. It was hot out today and she was happy they had settled on a floral skirt, cami and cowboy boots. Brad was winking at Greg and the brit fought the urge to smack him especially when he cut Cadence off before she reached him.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Brad."

"Hi…uh can I help you?"

"How bout you tell me your name baby?"

"Cadence and I'd like to take my seat."

"Sure, sure sweet thing, how bout joining me?"

"I'm meeting my daughter, but thank you…"

"No problem, I can move."

"You won't give up will you?"

**~LCA~**

She could tell Hannah was upset when Brad sat down next to them. Cadence shot her daughter an apologetic look and turned back to the mat where Joe was taking down his latest opponent. Brad turned on the charm and she rolled her eyes. "Brad I'm flattered I really am, but I think you want something different than I do." Cadence sighed.

"I get it I come on strong…just one date baby; I can be what you want."

She stared at him, she couldn't say she was dating someone and he just wouldn't back off. Maybe punching him would work? She should have been more insistent on moving past him, but she hadn't seen Tuck after waving at him, where had he gone?

**~LCA~**

Tuck paced as the phone rang, FDR answered and he spilled out the problem before his partner could so much as say a word. "What do I do mate? Bloody wanker just cut me off."

"Take her back man…I know the whole idea was go slow, but every once and a while gotta let her know you want it, get me?" FDR replied into the line.

"Like what, kiss her?"

"Kiss her."

"I can do that yeah…ok…ok Kiss her…good, later mate." Tuck ended the call and paced some more, he was nervous, but he had to admit he liked the idea. He stood in the hall and stared at her, working up the nerve to… Bloody hell he just needed to do it didn't he? It was just a simple thing right? Just a kiss.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye, but what was he doing? He looked so determined and she stood to say hello to him as he approached. "H-hey Tuck." Cadence greeted her words shaking under his intense stare.

"There you are darling."

She forgot about Brad on the bench behind her as he pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. It was a simple kiss, but an electric spark ran through her. There was a thrum down to her toes, like she was a taught string someone just plucked. Cadence leaned back; she could see Brad gaping, Hannah grinning like a Cheshire, and Joe pulling a 'Tom Cruise' fist pump. Tuck smiled and asked her out a little breathlessly. "Yeah…I'd love too." She answered just as dazed.

"Perfect luv I'll pick you up at seven yeah?"

"Could have said you were dating someone." Brad grumbled as he stood.

"Would that have stopped you? Besides until 20 seconds ago we weren't mate." Tuck smirked.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

She had meant to give Tuck the invite at Joe's match, but after the kiss, small as it was. She had forgotten, luckily the next day was one of the days they met at the school. Cadence hopped out of the car, rehearsing what she would say to him. Her fingers worried the hem of her sleeveless button down as she headed for the playground with a box of cupcakes. She had felt the need for something different.

"Hello luv, you look stunning."

"I had to meet with a few potential clients today", Cadence smiled, gratefully taking her iced mocha from him. "So I totally forgot to give you this yesterday."

He took the green envelope from her hands with a smile. "Madame McFuzzums?" Tuck chuckled and flipped the invite at her with a smirk.

"That kitten is the most understanding feline I know." Cadence remarked as she chuckled at the picture of the orange tabby dressed in jewels and a tiara.

"You celebrate a pet's birthday?"

"It's Hannah's really; she decided McFuzzums had her birthday."

"I see and you're taking her to the zoo."

"Yes…we'd like you and Joe to come. I was thinking we could get some great pictures for their project."

**~LCA~**

Katie had been furious when she heard. Not only was it a day with Joe, but why should Tuck be going too? The fight had almost reached epic levels and though he was thankful. The brit didn't like that it was Greg who got his ex-wife to see reason. "You excited Spudley?" Tuck asked as his son hugged him good bye.

"Yeah dad, have fun on your date."

Their date was tomorrow and he was frantically searching for a good movie to see. Nothing to sappy of course, something witty, maybe with a bit of action mixed in. This was a first date after all. He wondered how she'd look, dressed up casual or just casual. Either was fine with him, she looked stunning no matter what she wore.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Tonight was wonderful." Cadence smiled as the brit drove her back. His thumb brushed along the back of her hand. He told her he had a great time as well. "So I'll see you next Saturday?"

"Hannah's birthday, of course luv, wouldn't miss it"

"She'll be so excited, truthfully I don't want this night to end."

He lifted her hand to his lips and she blushed. "Go out with me again."

"Ok."

**~LCA~**

"Soo…how was…it?" Hannah, Pax, and Francesca gave her conspiratorial grins. Even Madame McFuzzums and Wintson were giving her a look.

"Shouldn't you be in bed baby girl?"

"Oh just tell us" Paxton huffed lightheartedly.

"Yes, yes honey do dish." Francesca added and Hannah giggled.

"Fine, but then bed got it?"

"Yes mo-om."

Cadence started talking, what he wore, how he smelled, smiled. They seemed enraptured, he sounded perfect almost too perfect. She talked about how he held her hand and asked for another date.

"You said…yes right?"

"Oh I'm sure honey child, who could say no?" Francesca interjected.

"I think someone needs to get to bed."

"Piggy back ride from uncle Pax? Little lamb."

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"I don't know dad, she likes cats, purple, sparkles, flowers?…she's a girl"

"Observant of you Spudley, how bout this?" Tuck asked, holding up a charm bracelet kit.

"Sure, she might like it."

"Works for me, come on let's see if they have a bag with a cat on it." Tuck smiled and Joe followed him to the gift wrap section. The boy helped his dad pick out a bag and some tissue. The brit remembered watching Katie wrap presents this way and was fairly confident he could duplicate the process. Tomorrow they would be heading to the zoo and he wondered how many people would be there. He found himself hoping it would just be the four of them. 'Like a family' he mused with a smile.

He looked down at the gift in his hand and remembered when he asked Joe to be Hannah's friend. The brit hadn't even known the girl's name at the time. How had such a simple request managed to change his life? He was drowning then, he knew and now he was what? Sometimes it felt like floating and even his partner had noticed the change. He was thankful Hannah seemed to like him as much as he had come to care for the young girl. Her strength in the face of the obstacles laid before her was awe inspiring and he felt honored to be able to be a part of that.

**~LCA~**

Tuck pulled into the parking lot with a small smile. "Got everything Spud?"

"Yeah dad let's go!" Joe laughed and practically jumped out of the truck.

"Mo-om they…came!" Hannah stated with a grin and waved excitedly as they approached the Zoo entrance.

"Hannah darling don't you just look a vision?" Tuck remarked, picking her up and spinning her. The girl's grin was wide when he set her down and she straightened her floral sundress.

"Happy Birthday Hannah!"

"Th-thanks Joe, thanks…Mr.….Hansen", Hannah replied just slightly out of breath. "Mo-om!" she exclaimed when she noticed her mother snapping photos. The brunette shrugged and snapped a few more.

**~LCA~**

Tuck clasped Cadence's hand as they walked. They had seen the monkeys, bears, and reptiles. Now they were seeing Hannah's favorite, the tigers. "Thank you, this has been her best birthday in years." The brunette murmured. The brit smiled and told her he was glad, that Hannah deserved it. "She deserves a lifetime of good."

"Mr. Hansen…look!" Hannah yelled in excitement as she pointed to the large cats lounging in their pen.

"I see them darling", Tuck replied and then he did something that nearly had Cadence in tears. The brit lifted Hannah to his shoulder, smiled and laughed with her. As she snapped pictures of the heart bursting scene she knew already she wanted this man to be Hannah's new father and Joe to be her brother. She wanted the four of them to be a family.

After the zoo they went to a local restaurant. One of Hannah's choosing of course and she was excited to receive the gift Joe and his father had gotten her. "Oh cool…always…wanted one…thank you." The girl exclaimed. They enjoyed their meal and the free desert they were awarded with. All too soon it was time to say good bye.

"Thank you again today was wonderful." Cadence stated with a smile.

"Well thank Madame McFuzums for inviting us luv."

"See you tomorrow then."

**~LCA~**

"Pax what do I do?"

"Kiss…him"

"Bed young lady!"

"Little lamb has a point."

"Not you too, I don't know I just, slow, slow was good and now…"

"Kiss…him!" Hannah sing-songed from the kitchen.

"We have kissed, go to bed."

"You've…smooched there's…a difference you…need to 'kiss'….him."

"I'm getting dating advice from a 12 year old." Cadence laughed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Bed! Or I'll get uncle Pax to carry you."

"Ok ok." Hannah griped and just as she stepped into her room she poked her head out. "Kiss…him."

Cadence shook her head, but her daughter was right. Slow as she was in showing her affection physically she was surprised Tuck was still pursuing their relationship. The brunette knew it was her turn to 'make the move'.

To be continued...

...

**Get your review on! HEART Y'ALLS**

**P.S. If there is something you'd like to see, don't hesitate. Let me have it! :)**


	7. Kinda Faded, But I Feel Alright

**Next chapter woot woot! Before I forget I have been keeping up with the pinterest board for my fics. Please check it out I'm pretty sure you can find it by searching my pen name.**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing: maybe, Citrus: Yes! its limey, but hey its a start lol**

**ENJOY!**

...

Thinkin' about making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making your move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't you know you've got it?  
And you know I want it  
I can't wait to take you home (you know you've got it tonight)  
I don't want to be rude at all  
I just want to be where you go  
Think what we could do alone? (yeah)

Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby you and I could be better friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Every night when we say goodbye  
How can I help lookin' in your eyes  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on

Faded: soulDicision

…

She looked like perfection as she walked to the door. What had Lauren called them, rompers? Apparently they were back in style and good god was he glad. Her legs seemed to go for miles and her slim waist was accented with a thin gold belt. The peek a boo sleeves and almost backless top showed off more skin and he found himself aching to touch it. He led her to his truck and he was hard pressed to keep his hands on the wheal the whole time.

"I've heard great things about this restaurant." Cadence smiled a light flush dusting her cheeks as she noticed his staring.

"Sorry luv you look absolutely ravishing tonight." Tuck replied only making her blush further, which just made him want to touch her more. She wanted him to go slow, but couldn't they at least walk as opposed to the crawl they were at now. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

She felt a flutter in her chest at the gesture and though his hands were worn their touch felt smooth. Maybe just maybe she had worn this outfit on purpose and now she was sure she had made the right choice. His hand was on her waist as he led her in and it was like sparks danced across her skin. Even seated across from him they could still touch and she slipped a foot from her sandals.

There was a strange sensation of pressure around his calf. When he realized she was brushing his leg with her toes he had to shift in his seat. He looked up from the menu to see that she was paying him no attention whatsoever. "Have an idea what you'd like to order luv?"

"Mm I dunno it all sounds so good." Cadence replied; looking up with eyes that didn't even hint that she knew what her foot was doing. She bit her lip and she would swear she saw his eyes darken. "Wow I am really not this…fancy, give me a burger please."

Tuck chuckled and scooted himself closer to her side. "Do you want to go? Walk on the pier, burgers on a park bench?"

**~LCA~**

They left before their waiter even showed. He held her hand as they walked and she leaned her head on his shoulder "Oh Hannah would love that!" Cadence exclaimed, motioning to the carnival lights.

"We should go then, sometime next week", Tuck replied brightly, turning to her.

"That would be wonderful."

He was driving her home feeling like he was going to burst if he had to see her like this and keep his hands off her. He slowly inched his hand over, running just his fingertips along her knee. She closed her eyes and a smile played on her lips so he slid them up a little farther. Suddenly she asked him to stop the truck and he turned into an empty park. "Was it….was that to fast I…" Tuck rushed, putting his hands in his lap.

She put a finger to his mouth and when she pulled it away she replaced the digit with her lips. He was quick to pull her as close as he could, his fingers slipping along the smooth skin of her back as he held her. She threaded her fingers in his hair as he angled to connect their lips better. "Tuck…" Cadence breathed when they broke for air. Her whole body felt charged and she wanted to kiss him again and again, but she wanted to tell him something first.

"What is it luv?" The brit asked, trying to curb the desire to just lean in and kiss her again. She was flushed, her lips slightly kiss swollen, god he wanted her.

"I really like you Tuck I'm falling and I'm afraid…I need to know you want me for more than a night in your bed."

"Cadence I've already fallen in point of fact I think I love you, I want you in my life not just in my bed."

"Don't take this the wrong way…stop talking", Cadence murmured, grabbing the back of his neck and yanking his lips back to hers. Emboldened by her actions his tongue sought entrance and her mouth yielded letting him deepen the kiss. She couldn't help it when a whine escaped her as he held her closer. His fingers found their way through her hair, tugging lightly as he angled their mouths together. Then he was kissing down her neck and she let out a breathy moan.

He must have spent minutes with his lips at her throat. Her body pressed to his, it was soft and pliant, but both where careful not to move. They knew where this could end if they did and neither wanted their first time with each other to be a quickie in the backseat. He smirked when she pulled his head up and bought his lips back to hers. Kissing him was a drug and she was quickly turning into an addict.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

No matter how he tossed and turned he couldn't get to sleep. She was dancing through his mind. Her body moving, writhing beneath him, maybe even before him. He bet she'd feel like heaven her arse pressed to his hips as he bent her over…. Shit now he definitely wouldn't get to sleep. He threw the covers off with a grimace and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help. Yeah and a good wank… He sighed, as gentlemanly and proper as he tried to be he wasn't immune to the more animalistic urges of his body.

First he tried cold water, but who was he kidding? He couldn't shake the picture of her naked and begging for his touch. His free hand shot to the wall as he gave in and warmer water cascaded around him. He pictured what he thought it'd be like to take her here as his fingers slowly started to move. Each touch emboldened him, even when he and Katie tried again the romance was gone and they both knew it. He hadn't been this affected by a woman since Lauren and the whole dating war disaster. Tuck found he liked the feeling of being so attracted to Cadence that even just the thought of kissing her again turned him on.

His body was telling him it needed more so he increased the pace of his hand. He wondered if she would be a quiet lover or would she voice the pleasure he could give her? Hearing her scream his name was an idea he decided he liked. He respected her wishes, he loved her, he'd take this slow, but here and now there were only the images in his head and the desire keeping him awake. He imagined her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. How her skin would feel, how it would taste under his lips and he groaned. Would she just ask for more or would he make her beg? The thought that did it for him was picturing how she'd look, how she'd sound when he brought her over. He finished with a grunt and leaned his head against the tile before shutting off the water. Hopefully now he could calm his raging hormones enough to sleep. Bloody hell he felt like a horny teenager.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"You can call", Cadence smiled.

"But…mo-om."

"It's your project not mine baby girl."

"What if…Mr. Hansen…answers?" Hannah blushed at the thought. It wasn't a romantic crush she had on the brit, but it was like a crush just the same.

"So you ask him or you ask for Joe, but Tuck is invited either way", Cadence replied as she finished making a jug of Crystal Light. She noticed her daughter blushing and smiled. "Hannah you like Mr. Hansen don't you?"

"Not like that…but he…I….I wi-wish…"

"You wish he was your dad", Cadence sighed lightly and Hannah nodded. She went to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "I think he'd like to be."

"Really?"

"Yep, now call."

**~LCA~ **

"Hanna darling how are you?"

"Good…you?"

"Lovely darling what can I do for a lovely young lady such as yourself?"

"Our project…is due…soon…we were wondering…if…if…y-you a-and Joe might…" Hannah stalled, she was doing so well. What was it about the phone that made her unable to speak? It could have been who she was talking to. Then again this wasn't the first time it had happened.

"We'd love to darling. How soon would you like us?" Tuck answered brightly, he could hear the waiver in her voice. He didn't know why she seemed nervous but he knew other people who were the same way with phones. As he hung up, he couldn't help, but smile. He was happy to be seeing his two favorite girls.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Hey Hannah we're here!" Joe yelled as he ran up the steps and his dad followed with a chuckle.

"Hey…Joe at…the table."

"Wow these pictures turned out amazing luv."

"I hope so, it is my job, would you boys like something to drink?"

"Yes please, Hannah's mom."

**~LCA~ **

Slowly, but surely they went through the photos. Cadence helped the kids arrange them and they set about mounting them on the poster boards. "You guys want to stay for dinner?"

"It's movie…night we order….take out."

Tuck looked at Joe who nodded enthusiastically. "Sure darling why not."

When they had decided on what to order Cadence grabbed the phone to place it. "Should be here in 30, we can get the movie started."

"What are we watching?" Joe asked as he took a seat in front of the TV.

"Serenity…seen it?"

**~LCA~**

She hadn't realized how late it was. Leftovers had been put away, but ice cream bowls lay empty on the coffee table. Hannah and Joe had fallen asleep; Tuck was busy taking advantage of the opportunity. One hand slipped into his hair and tugged, the other gripping the couch arm for grounding. His lips moved up and down her throat, his hands brushing up her shirt to touch the smooth skin at her waist. "Tuck kiss me please." Cadence whined and he moved his head capturing her lips once more.

"I want you to meet my family." Tuck murmured then pulled away. "I have to be honest luv."

"Ok, what is it Tuck?" Cadence replied a bit breathlessly.

"They're not related by blood, they're actually my best mate's family…"

"Tuck family just means people who love you; blood has nothing to do with it." Cadence stated softly then grabbed his neck and pulled him back. "I'd love to go." She added before claiming his mouth. The kiss could last forever and that would be fine with her, but eventually they had to break apart so he could take Joe home. She kissed him softly one last time with the promise of seeing him again that weekend.

To be continued…

…

**I am thrilled with the response this story is getting. A big Thank You for Everything, keep those reviews coming!**

**I have a couple ideas to keep the story going. I'm wondering if you'd like to see them married, perhaps a child of their own? Please if you have any ideas, things you'd like to see let me know. Otherwise as I see it in my head this story only goes so far and I'd hate to deprive you…**

**My lovely readers Luv Y'alls!**


	8. Fight For Happiness

**I can't say it enough, it really warms my heart that you all love this story. Thank you a bunch for the support. I really enjoy writing this story :) :)**

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing: Possibly: Citrus, intense lime *evil cackle* 0_o;**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Scene: Israel, mission: Obtain information on a weapons deal. Tuck and FDR waited…and waited, yellow dust flitting over there all black tactical gear. The brit tried to brush it off as he broached the subject he'd been worrying over all week.

"I can't mess this up mate."

"Don't hate me man, but I think you and Katie didn't work for more reasons than you lying about your job."

"You don't think I should tell her then mate, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying don't rush to lay it all out there, has she even asked about your job?"

"Actually no, not really."

"I say if she does don't lie, but don't just broadside her with it." FDR replied, looked left then right and motioned Tuck into the abandoned office building that they knew was a hide out for weapons deals.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Hello, hello my favorite doll!"

"What do you need from me Paxton?"

"Mon Cherri, am I that transparent?"

"Yes..."

Paxton sighed dramatically then grinned* "Well I will just cut with the pleasantries then honey m'kay?"

"Time is money Pax." Cadence laughed, looking up from the digital proofs she was going through.

"Here is the deal the West Adam's is doing a kind of 'showcase'/banquet for CPIRF and I need a partner for Aiden."

"Pax you know I don't compete."

"It's a showcase, no medals, no awards, they judge, but how well you do is how much they award the charity."

"Hmm can I think about it?"

"I give you five minutes." Pax pouted, eyeing her then his watch then her then his…

"Okay…okay, how can I say no, it's for CPIRF."

**~LCA~**

Two days later she was in Paxton's home dance studio in hot pants and a baggy t-shirt. Aiden was good looking and a beautiful and skilled dancer. Aiden was married and she was wishing a steel grey eyed brit was her partner for the dance they were doing. "I'll get this I will." Cadence sighed, frustrated at missing another step in Paxton's routine.

"It's alright Cadence this is the first practice." Aiden smiled. "Let's take a fiver ok?"

The break really helped and in the end they had gotten through the full dance at least once. There were still kinks to work through and steps missed, but they had done it. "Wonderful." Paxton praised handing her a towel, which she took to mop her brow.

"Wonderful? Pax I'm rusty as hell, I sucked. I should apologize to you Aiden."

"Hey its ok we have a few weeks we'll get this."

"Thank you for your faith in me, once more then I have to go get Hannah."

Aiden danced her across the floor, doing his best to lead her if she seemed to waiver on the next step. They hadn't picked a song yet and she knew Pax would make changes to the dance one they found one, but this basic routine would stay the same. When they finished she smiled.

"See Mon Cherri better already!"

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

The meeting had not been pleasant. Tuck was gone till Friday and Joe had asked for a ride. All she had wanted to do was thank the woman for Joe befriending Hannah. Katie had been nice till she realized who Cadence was. Then the questions started and the accusations when she didn't feel she had to answer them. She sipped at her tea fighting tears of anger and gripping the paper with Tuck's info should she need him for any reason.

"Call…him mo-om." Hannah offered, giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room.

She gave a shuddering sigh and picked up the phone inputting the number, not caring that it was obviously long distance.

**~LCA~**

He was going over documents as he packed when his room phone began to ring. He looked at it a little oddly, wondering who would call him at this hour. Then he thought of who had given this number too and he reached the phone, answering on the last ring. "Hello."

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time? Jeez I'm a moron it's late for you, did I wake you?"

"No luv it's fine, is everything alright with you?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Cadence, what is it, you can tell me." Tuck prodded and she sighed, choked on a sob and told him everything.

"Am I a horrible mother?" Cadence sniffled, reaching for a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

"God luv no, Hannah is beautiful, sweet and amazing, that's all you darling. Anyone can see it, she's your world."

"You think so?"

"Luv I know it, I'll have a talk with Katie when I get back."

"Oh don't Tuck it's ok."

"Ok? Cadence she made you cry and you were just trying to be nice."

"She won't be happy, I don't want to make things worse, I love you Tuck. I can't ask it of you."

"You love me?"

"I do, not the issue…"

"The bloody hell it isn't! We're in love and she has no right to punish us for that." Tuck replied adamantly. He assured her he wouldn't let his talking to Katie make things worse. She reluctantly agreed to the prospect, knowing he would not be swayed. With that problem solved they spent the rest of the call on better things and he hung up with a smile and resolve. He rubbed a hand over his face, this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Hey Spudley go ahead and get in the car I'll be right there." Tuck stated with a smile. Almost forgetting what he was there for when Joe hugged him of his own volition. From her look he figured Katie had some idea of why he was waiting to talk to her and the thought fed his anger as he watched his son head to the truck. "I'm not allowed to be happy am I?"

"What you do is no longer my business…" Katie huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Oh but you made it your business didn't you darling?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you grilling my girlfriend and accusing her of being a low life mother, what the hell Katie all she wanted was to thank you…"

"I get to know who is going to be around my son don't I?"

"This went way past that and you know it." Tuck practically growled and Katie just rolled her eyes again.

"Either you used Joe or she used her daughter, which is it?"

"Will you get off that…this was the kid's idea not ours."

"So you're blaming our son?"

"Why is this so hard for you? You have Greg, bloody hell you're gonna marry him, don't see me throwing childish fits or hauling him before a review board do you?" Tuck hissed, running his hand through his hair. Katie looked like she wanted to retort, but she knew she had nothing. "Look Katie no matter what happened with us luv, you will always be the mother of my son. I want you to be happy. All I ask is that you let me be happy as well."

She huffed again, she didn't really have a valid reason for her anger and she did feel a little bad for how she'd treated Hanna's mother. If she really was going to be a part of her son's life maybe she deserved better treatment. "I can apologize I suppose, would that get you off my back?" Katie sighed, Tuck was right, but she didn't have to let him off that easy did she?

"I think that's the least you could do darling."

~LCA~

"What did you say?" Cadence asked a bit breathless as his lips moved.

"Luv I've been away from you to long, must we talk of this now?" Tuck sighed, nibbling on her collar bone. He slid the peach strap aside to reach more skin. When she keened softly he slid his hands under the ruffled top. Gradually he traced them up her sides to tease at the edge of her bra. How had he been lucky enough to get her here? Desert plates half full with chocolate mousse filled layered cake lay forgotten on his table. That's right she'd missed her mouth, maybe intentionally. He licked the mousse from her lips and she had smirked and dragged a bit along her throat…That one was definitely on purpose.

"Tuuck." Cadence whimpered, wanting to stoke the fire, but afraid of getting burned. No man had touched her like this, but Edwin and she couldn't shake the pain and the fear of their last 'encounter'. He took the sound for encouragement before reading the fear in her eyes. Every muscle was tense till he pulled away.

"Cadence pet, intimacy is meant to be beautiful and you are meant to be loved, trust me to know what you're ready for luv." Tuck murmured, nuzzling her check as he felt her relax.

"I do trust you Tuck…please." She whimpered as his hands slowed. She pulled his lips back to hers. "You can take it off, if you want to", Cadence purred when they broke away, lifting a little so his hands could reach. She watched his eyes darken; she felt his muscles tense for just a second as the desire washed through him. She almost questioned him when he removed her bra, but left her shirt on, then she felt his hand move out from under it.

He let his lips fall to hers as his palm brushed over her breast. His skin barely touched the material just enough to give her a taste. She gasped, her fingers clenching in his shirt. "Did you like that my pet?" Tuck grinned, repeating the action with a little extra pressure.

She understood, the material added to the friction of his palm. "Oh! Oooh Tuuck that feels…" Cadence moaned; embarrassed at just how responsive she was. This wasn't even third base and she felt like she could snap just from this. It had been too long since she had experienced these feelings from anything that wasn't battery operated, the thought made her blush. His free hand snaked into her hair, tugging at it as he kissed up and down her throat only adding to the sensations of his free hand.

Her body started to squirm, he grinned as she splayed her hands on his back. Suddenly he pushed up, directing her hands to unbutton his shirt. She yanked him back down, kissing along the revealed flesh. "Bloody hell pet that's good." Tuck groaned as she forced his now open shirt down his arms.

"Your ink is so sexy." Cadence admitted with a shy blush and he smiled before leaning in and kissing down to her chest. His mouth left wet marks on her shirt as she arched under him. "Tuck I'm, god I feel close." She admitted softly her skin burning.

"Don't be embarrassed pet, Let me get you there." Tuck purred, his voice like liquid velvet in her ears. When she gave the slightest nod and moaned he grinned. One hand lifted her tank top up. She flushed again and he could see her reaction as she fought to keep her arms at her sides. "You are so beautiful luv." He murmured, taking in everything from the ink on her hips to the rise and fall of her chest. One hand returned to her hair as his lips hit her collar bone again.

She moaned softly when his hand held her waist and his mouth started to move lower. "Oooh Tuck please." Cadence whined when he tugged on her hair. His touch before was good, but feeling his lips move without a barrier was enough to do exactly what he promised. The moment she felt his mouth enclose her already sensitive nipple she arched, her fingers clenching and pulling at his hair. "Tuck that's oh! More, more please."

His shorts were almost painfully tight. If his voice turned her on, hers was driving him straight nutters. He groaned, pulling harder at her hair, he'd feel bad, but she seemed to like it. He switched between breasts, blowing on the trail of wetness he left. She whimpered, her toes curled and he had to fight hard not to tear her incredibly sexy lace edged shorts off right there. Oh dear god he wanted to feel her heat, but he knew she wasn't ready and he would never push no matter how uncomfortable his shorts got.

She was squirming and panting, the coil getting tighter and tighter. Then he was teasing her nipples with his tongue, her nails dug into his skin as she arched hard and he could tell from the look in her eyes he'd helped her find release. He kept sucking and licking at her breasts, adding to the intensity of her orgasm and after shocks. It was a minute or two before she could speak and when she did she wanted to make him feel good too.

"Tonight was for you luv." Tuck replied softly, brushing the hair from her face. When he drove her home that knight he knew there was no avoiding what he had to do to get some sleep tonight.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

It was her fault really even if they didn't blame her. She sat with Aiden and Paxton at the clinic. Spewing more apologies as her partner hobbled in to the doctor. She'd been distracted, the last date with Tuck playing over and over in her head. Her gasps and moans making her miss step and throw Aiden off track. Then she heard it the crack, the pained wail and she felt her heart sink. "I'm so sorry." Cadence entreated as they waited for x-ray results.

"It's not your fault I'm supposed to be the professional here."

"True, but I'm the one who got distracted."

"Honey baby doll, it doesn't matter, what matters is the event and Aiden will probably be out. You're signed up, who will dance with you Mon Cherri?"

"I don't know, I know who I'd want, but…no never mind."

"I think you should ask him before giving up on the idea."

"Pax I don't even know if he can dance…"

"That's why you ask him."

To be continued…

...

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Also I will say it each time, something you want to see? Hit me with it ~_^ till next time, lovely readers totes HEART Y'all's **


	9. What's In A Name?

**Next chapter YAY! Thank you so much for your support of this story, the reviews, faves and follows mean a lot to me A LOT! Lol.**

**I own only my ideas **

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus: Seriously intense lime. You might hate me for not giving you more, but be patient their relationship progressing is half the fun, so much yummy tension lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**….**

Tuck was having his own trouble concentrating. Collins had yelled at him once already and FDR was grinning like an idiot. He tried to ignore his partners knowing grin, tried to think of anything other than the feel of her skin and the sound she made when she came undone. He jammed the knife into his desk with a frustrated sigh, leaning his head on the cool metal as his hands 'scrubbed' over his hair. At this rate he was never getting any work done. He looked up to see FDR shaking his head at him. "What?" The brit grumbled.

"I don't know how you do it man."

"Do what mate?"

"Whatever this waiting or 'go slow' thing you're doing. She's hot, you're…good looking, you both want it. What's the hold up?"

"It's this little thing called respect mate."

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

She stepped into the building with more than a little trepidation. Katie was going to be there and Tuck, she had to ask Tuck. What would she say? She could just blurt the question, but he warranted more than that didn't he. She straightened her silver necklace, checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and made her way inside.

"Um, I owe you an apology", Katie mumbled as she blocked Cadence's path. "That wasn't really… what I mean is…" She sighed.

"Forget it. Really you were…"

"A heinous bitch?" Katie offered with a snort. "Look what I said, fact is I regret it, Hannah is a great kid."

**~LCA~**

"Hello luv." Tuck smiled as she took a seat to watch another one of Joe's competitions.

"Hey yourself", Cadence replied, kissing his cheek.

"Everything alright, I saw you talking to Katie."

"She apologized, it's fine."

"Good, that's good." Tuck replied taking her hand. "Would Friday work for going to the carnival luv?" He asked after making sure Hannah wasn't paying attention.

"That sounds great, she'll be so surprised." Cadence grinned. She fidgeted a little and he asked her what was wrong. She sighed, "There's a showcase in 3 weeks it's for CPIRF, I'm signed up and my friend had a partner for me, but…"

"But…?"

"He broke his ankle and now I'm partner less and I just…can you dance?" Cadence blurted suddenly and he blinked.

"Depends on the dance luv." Tuck replied with a sly smile. She leaned in and whispered to him. Apparently Paxton wanted to keep the dance secret till its debut at the show case. "As a matter of fact I can luv."

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

"Mo-m you won't…tell me…where so…what do I…put on?" Hannah whined as she studied the contents of her closet. She knew they were hanging out with Joe and his dad, act casual act casual; right, but there's casual alone and casual 'out'.

"Hannah baby this is what I'm wearing." Cadence sighed as she walked into her daughter's room in dark jean capris, grey flats and tank top that was grey with yellow flowers. She had a grey short sleeved shrug on her arm to wear over it.

"Ok that…helps." Hannah smiled and set about to getting ready. The car ride was easy and she started getting excited when they reached the pier.

**~LCA~ **

Like a reversal of the zoo Tuck and Joe waited at the carnival entrance. "Hey Hannah, Hannah's mom."

"Joe you can call me Cadence."

In the past weeks of knowing each other the four had grown close and it was apparent how much when Joe blurted, "Can I call you mom?" Cadence flushed and Hannah smirked, Tuck looked surprised, but pleased. "Y-you want to be right? You like my dad right?"

Cadence wiped away a tear and grabbed Tuck's hand as she knelt to his level. "I love your dad Joe and nothing would make me happier." She smiled accepting a hug from him. This was all happening a little fast, but their connection couldn't be denied. If she could marry him tomorrow she just might take him up on the offer.

Hannah was happy, she was nervous and fidgety. Did this mean she could call Mr. Hansen dad? She looked around nervously, anywhere, but at the brit who was eying her with an easy smile. Wait was he nodding at her? Like he knew the question in her mind, she mouthed *really* and when he nodded she beamed.

"Alright family we have tokens to spend!" Tuck laughed and led them all into the carnival. First they rode all the rides they could. The brit helped by lifting Hannah in and out of the 'cars', Cadence giving him a warm smile that melted his heart each time.

She couldn't stop smiling, this was perfect. Cadence just hoped the next practice would go well. Not sure why he wouldn't, but she hoped Tuck would get along with Pax. She watched the kids walk ahead as she leaned into the brit's side and he kissed her hair.

**~LCA~**

"Mo-om look…what dad…won for me." Hanna grinned as she pointed to the giant stuffed lion the brit was holding.

"That's great baby girl", Cadence laughed as she carried the bags of cotton candy over. She noticed Joe was carrying a stuffed hippo and she smiled for what must have been the millionth time that night. The way Tuck looked and smelled certainly didn't hurt. She didn't know how it happened, but some of Joe's other friends showed up and when he introduced Hannah and Cadence as his new step family she almost cried.

"Can we go with them dad?" Joe asked with a bounce in his step.

"Go ahead spud, you have your phone, I'll call when it's time to go."

"Thanks dad, come on Hannah." Joe smiled, pulling at her hand.

"Can I…mo-om?"

"Of course baby girl, have fun."

**~LCA~**

"Just us, what do we do luv?"

"It's a bit cliché and sappy, but they have a 'Tunnel of Love' ride." Cadence offered, pleased when he wrapped an arm around her waist and told her to lead the way. It might not have been the smartest thing, but she let him take off her shrug and slip the straps down her shoulder in seconds. She bit her lip to keep silent as they moved through the tunnel at a lazy river pace.

He didn't know how he did it, how he kept from sliding his hand into her knickers. The brit let his hand sneak up her top though and she let out the smallest gasp at the sensation. Tuck was unsure of how much time they had, but it didn't stop him. He reclaimed her lips as his hand teased her breasts and she held him closer. "You have no idea how bad I want you pet."

She groaned when he kissed back to her neck. His hand was cool fire on her skin; even through her bra the sensations were almost too much. The fact they were pretty much in public only added to the situation. Funny thing, it was turning her on even more. The idea wasn't embarrassing at all. "I have some idea I think." Cadence moaned softly as the tips of his fingers circled her nipple.

The ride was over to quickly and they were left charged and wanting as the night ended and they had to part ways. She thanked him for a wonderful evening and gave Joe a hug before heading for her car.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA**

Life wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that he'd gone home alone. He knew though, that it was wrong to push her. The brit felt like he could lose himself in her body from day one, but she was more than a piece of tail, she always was. He could still remember how their first kiss felt. Like a gong reverberating his every sense still tingled and each step towards full intimacy they took it intensified. The waiting, as much as it frustrated his hormonal side, made the reward that much sweeter. The way she clung to him as he lit her skin on fire with his touch and her tiny gasps of surprise drove him wild. Shit…he was rock hard and left with nothing, but his hand and visions like wisps of smoke.

He was down to boxers when his phone rang. Cadence, her number flashed on the screen and he answered on the second ring. "Luv? What is it?" Tuck asked, slight worry in his voice.

"I…I just needed to hear you…god your voice." Cadence breathed, leaning back on the pillows as her fingers trailed her skin.

"Cadence luv a-are you?"

"I need you, Tell me Tuck, tell me what to do."

The brit audibly swallowed, it was true he was no stranger to phone sex. He just hadn't expected it as something she would want. "Where are you pet?" Tuck asked his voice taking on a husky tone.

She smiled, it was a nick name he favored in more, let's say…heated situations. "In bed thinking about you." Cadence admitted a little shyly. She'd had other experiences with this kind of thing, but this felt different. It always did with Tuck.

"What are you wearing pet? You in something sexy? Or are you naked thinking about me?"

"A satin slip, it feels so cool, my skin is on fire." Cadence replied, relishing in his groan. He told her he was going to help her and she let his voice be her fingers guide. She went slow like he instructed and imagined his lips at her throat. Then her hands smoothed over the satin up to her breasts.

His hand felt into his boxers as she gasped and he imagined his hands on her. How she'd arch and moan when he teased her nipples to hard peaks. "Is that good pet? Want more? Should I suck on those lovely little rose buds?" Tuck purred. It felt somewhat overboard to hear himself talk like this, but when you were trying to convey something over the phone it required a little more didn't it?

"Ooh Tuck please, their so hard." Cadence moaned and she could hear his intake of breath as she licked at her fingers to simulate the wetness of his mouth. She could feel a throb building between her thighs. "More Tuck I need more oh please."

He increased the pace of his hand as her passion laced words danced in his ears. "Bloody hell I'm going to feel you are you wet for me pet?" Tuck groaned as his fingers felt over the tip and back down his length. She told him she was a bad girl, she wanted him so bad and she was so wet. He imagined getting her on her knees, spanking that perfect arse as he buried himself inside her again and again. Good god if he wasn't careful he'd finish before she even got started.

"Gonna tease me Tuck? Make me beg?" Cadence whined.

"No pet, good girls get teased; bad girls get a spanking, on your knees lovely." Tuck growled and she gasped. She moaned his name and he knew where her fingers were as he described the scene for her. He'd swat her arse then explore how wet she was and she'd like it, oh god she'd love it.

"Shiit Tuck please take me", Cadence whined again and she could hear his groan. Her fingers played between her legs, all she had was his voice and her fantasies, desire slipped down her skin. He told her to lay back, he wanted to see her eyes and she moaned. The pleas were like a chant, spilling from her lips as she waited for his word.

Jolts of pleasure lanced through him when he heard her react to his words. His hand almost faltered then she was asking if it was good for him. "Bloody hell Cadence, just imagining how you'll feel….God pet its good it's amazing." Tuck groaned, changing the motion of his hand. He hung on every sound she made and knowing it was him she was thinking of just made it exponentially better.

"Tuck oh! Oh! I'm gonna…" Cadence moaned, feeling like she was barely hanging onto the edge of a cliff, but she just couldn't let go.

"That's it pet come for me." Tuck purred, dangerously close himself. Yet even if this was just on the phone and she wouldn't know. Some part of him was still determined that she should finish with him if not first. He heard her whimper and wine then he told her to touch that spot if she hadn't already. He sped up his hand and when she fell over he wasn't far behind. "Christ Cadence that was…" The brit groaned when he could talk again.

"To hot for words? The best phone sex you've ever had?" Cadence murmured softly, just a hint of amusement in her tone.

"I was going to go with amazing, but those fit too."

"I'm glad I didn't lose my nerve, haven't done this since high school."

"I'm very glad you didn't luv, you were perfect."

"So were you, I wish this ended with me in your arms." Cadence sighed softly, it was true in words and feelings they were at that level, but something held her back. He agreed, it was what he wanted, but he'd follow her lead and it just made her love him more. They said the sweetest goodnight and the call ended.

**LCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCALCA **

The next day found him meeting her at her friend's home and he had to clamp the want when he saw what she was wearing. She led him inside with a smile and he wasn't sure why he was nervous. That was until he met her friend.

"Mm mm mm, honey you are late."

"I know Pax, I know Hannah had PT."

"And how is our little lamb?"

"Just fine, Oh! Right, Pax Tuck Hansen, Tuck Hanson Paxton Selznick, my best friend."

"And choreographer." Pax grinned.

"Lovely to meet you mate." Tuck smiled, holding out his hand.

Pax took it with a smile, "The famous beau my my and that accent, British?"

"Stop fawning over my boyfriend Pax." Cadence stated, rolling her eyes with a snort.

"Where I not taken and quite happily so, I might admit I was jealous Mon Cheri."

"Pax!"

"Ok ok, well then, let's get started."

To be continued…

...

**Hope everyone enjoyed. As always, get that review on! Anything you'd like to see let me know. **

**My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


End file.
